


Ugly Kind of Love

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll show you an 'ugly kind of love.'"</p><p>And he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

  
_“I may not be the right one, it may not be the right time_  
But there is something about us I’ve got to do, some kind of secret I’ll share with you.  
We’re under the sheets and you’re killing me.  In our house made of paper, your words all over me.  
I’ve seen you in a fight you lost like all the boys before, like all the boys before...”

**“There’s Something About Us Under The Sheets”** \-- Ellie Golding  & Daft Punk Remix

 

~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~ xxx ~~~~

 

The Winchesters were gone with Kali, the Hindu Goddess, leaving the bloodied mess of a room with two breathing entities left. Gabriel couldn’t say he connected much with the lot, but they were family, too, in an adopted sense. He left Heaven and found himself soon becoming Loki, and seeing all the interesting characters and the stories they left in his repertoire now in thin shreds of flesh... It left a sharp pang in his being, but it was nothing like the ache he experienced seeing his older brother walk towards him.

When he burst through those doors, essence still unbearably bright despite needing to be dimmed down for the sake of his vessel, he could feel his own vessel’s heart skip a few beats. Here was his older brother... Someone he has yet to see since...well hell, the last time he saw Lucifer was when he was fighting with Michael on Cloud 9. Even through the Fall and being stuck in a cage crafted by different entities, religions, spirits, and the whole dysfunctional lot...Lucifer was undeniably bright.

“Over a girl...” Lucifer exhaled out, looking rather disappointed he missed a prime opportunity to stomp Kali’s skull in with his foot. The devil gave a sad smile that was riddled with amusement, hands still held up in some sort of mock way of surrender. Than that smirk came, as if this was something not one should be surprised of, body turning to face the rather grim-looking archangel. “Really? I knew you were slumming,” he began, “But...I hope you didn’t catch anything.”

Gabriel could feel his lips twitch into a smirk, because he heard those words long ago... Too long ago. He could almost vividly recall himself confessing that he was rather fond of Athena, mourning the fact that they just savagely stomped out their religion into a myth and Zeus’ created humans. It was a time of the great purge where archangels got rid of anything that apposed their own culture and religion, but took snippets of it nonetheless. Gabriel recalled his brother laughing warmly, slapping him on the back before waving aside his morose feelings, “Think nothing of it, brother. You just are attracted to strong characters. Stick with your own kind, don’t forget we are here...” Than a sly grin overcome his face before adding with an afterthought, “And who knows what you’d catch if you went with her.”

Now that Gabriel was thinking about it, he probably would have caught the avian flu from that blasted bird of hers.

But Lucifer was right about one thing, he was desperately attracted to strong characters. Kali was unbearably independent and fierce, something he could hardly resist. Than there was Lucifer, his older brother, someone who has endured all sorts of obstacles but continued to push through with motivation that was too frightening to comprehend. Gabriel doubted even Lucifer could understand what motivated him -- what fully fueled him.

The shorter blonde shook his head before giving a knowing smirk at his brother, feeling those cool blue eyes regarding him calmly, “Lucifer...you’re my brother and I love you...” The taller male slowly brought his arms down, genuine interest gripping his face but very aware of where this conversation was going to lead. “But you’re a great big bag of dicks.”

The look instantly fell, the devil pointing a finger to his own chest as he took a step forward, “What did you just say to me?” It was his first warning. Gabriel was aware of it, but he could honestly care less. Here he was standing up to not only someone he undeniably admired when he was younger but _still_ loved unconditionally. Michael and Lucifer were attached to the hip when all was well, but Lucifer was the one who showed him a different side... Showed him how to pull pranks on Raphael, outsmart the scribes, properly insult other pagan gods, and the list continues. Lucifer showed him humor, yet right now that old Lucifer was far gone...

Something far more deadly...more savage...so dead from the inside-out stood in his place, and he was going to stand in its path.

Gabriel took a deep breath and carried on, confidence ringing through his voice, “Look at yourself. Boo-hoo, Daddy was mean to me so I’m going to smash up all his toys.” The taller blonde’s facial expressions began to slowly relax, reaching a rather eerily state of tranquility. The eye of the storm. He knew he should stop. Should take a hint and know that warning number two was about to come. But he’s Gabriel, Loki, and the Trickster. He could give a rat’s ass about warnings and hurting his brother’s big ol’ ego.

“Watch your tone,” was the reply, each word enunciated clearly and sharply for his own ears. It sent shivers down his spine, feeling Lucifer’s essence radiate a toxic energy. Slow and ugly waves of annoyance was leaving him, and it told him kindly to be careful. One more misstep and something ugly will be the result.

“Play the victim all you want -- ”

A fist met his cheek, neck snapping back at the impact as cold hands pried the blade out of his hand. The trickster could feel blood pool in his mouth, eyes blurred by tears at how severe the pain was. _Should have seen that one coming..._ “Why you have to hit so hard?” he whined back, not at all missing an opportunity -- whether death was creeping on him or not -- to be a smart mouth. Turning his head, rolling his shoulders in preparation to sock his brother in the face (which was by far one of the dumbest ideas on the planet -- but hey, maybe he’ll go in the Guinness Book of World Records for royally pissing off the devil?), but his actions were cut short.

Long fingers wrapped themselves around his neck and yanked him onto one of the tables, more or less tossing him roughly onto them. The white tablecloth slid along with his body, table skidding a few inches before an icy hand jerked him back towards him by the ankle. Grumbling in dismay at being yanked about like a rag doll, it took him a second or so to realize that his vessel was being very much choked. Ah...someone should attend to that.

“‘Play the victim’? Let me indulge you with some prime knowledge, little brother,” Lucifer began gruffly, free hand brushing aside a few strands of blonde hair absentmindedly. “I _love_ Father. What I would do for him frightened me...terrified me... It didn’t seem right to love someone to such a degree, but I did so anyways because I know that my Father is just. My Father is kind. My Father is what he is: a father,” he licked his chapped lips, sweeping up splattered blood from possibly Mercury or whoever else. Gabriel twitched and began to squirm, feeling his vessel thrash against his essence in demand for aid.

“L-Lucifer -- ”

“Don’t be rude, Gabriel. I’m not finished,” the devil snapped, brows furrowing before relaxing instantaneously, as if reminded who he was dealing with. Fingers willingly loosened but remained enclosed around the red and abused jugular, the Messenger shifting in his awkward position half-on and half-off the table but finding it useless.

“Than he asked us...to worship Man. A race that was obviously below us on the food chain in so many aspects. He asked me to turn that undying love I had for him, and share it with these...these miscarriages of an ape... I couldn’t. I refused to....” Lucifer was busy staring somewhere off in space, and Gabriel could only focus on finding that blade. If he could just do a little switch-a-roo, have a clone grab the blade, than _presto!_ The control was back in his hands...but Gabriel had to admit it, Lucifer needed to shut his trap. He knew this story backwards and forwards and it just gets old.

Tell it to someone who cares.

“That’s called obsession, Lucy. That’s an ugly kind of love,” he felt his smart mouth jibe back, and the fingers tightened rather immediately. Eyes of fringed and shattered ice from somewhere in the cold north slowly moved down towards him, a serious look falling on his face before lips curved gradually into a thin-lipped smile. Forced. A ragged exhale of air made those lips part open as he slowly bent his upper body down towards him, free hand lovingly curling a lock of hair behind his ear in a maternal fashion. Lips found Gabriel’s left ear, and the younger archangel could only simply think: _How ironic. Devil on my left...now where’s my angel on my right?_ Cold air hit the hollow of his ear, hearing lips wet themselves in preparation for words.

“I’ll show you ‘an ugly kind of love,’” came a dark promise, voice filled with an emotion he couldn’t put a finger on but was absolutely certain he would not like.

Fingers left his neck temporarily, the only thing truly keeping him where he put was Lucifer’s hips against his bent knees. Turning his head, eyes spotted the blade only a few feet away, and the younger blonde was absolutely tempted to go, “Oh hey, Lucy, can you grab that for me? Thanks, bro.” Something told the messenger angel that wouldn’t fly so well.

Before the younger blonde could even begin to form a copy in the background of the room, he was a bit disappointed to say that the blade found him before he could grab it. In a brief ripple of time numerous of actions occurred, and Gabriel witnessed it all with the breathing of oncoming horror whispering something frightening to him: _you won’t last past midnight._ Lucifer was lackadaisically toying with his vessel’s buckle, undoing the contraption with crimson-stained fingers. Now that made him loose the air in his lungs as those hooded eyes watched him with...sympathy. It was those eyes that warned him silently not to venture for the blade... To not challenge him to a race on how fast it could be obtained.

Gabriel did so. He was never one to chicken out on a race.

Of course Lucifer would win and of course the blade would find its way slammed into his shoulder blade. Of course, of course, of fucking course.

His essence hissed and writhed against the blade, struggling to pull its wounded flesh from under the blade’s piercing hold. Yet it held true, jammed into the table and effectively keeping him pinned like some sort of butterfly. Gabriel didn’t even want to acknowledge the piercing howl his vessel was exhibiting in his skull, begging for relief. Instead he smothered the sound until it was but a whisper forgotten over his stream of violent profanities, because fuck that hurt.

Lucifer pursed his lips and tutted at him, like a teacher reprimanding a rather unruly child, “Watch your mouth.”

“Oh, what the fuck are you going to do about it?” Gabriel snidely shot back, a tense smile on his lips at how ridiculous this was. If he wanted to curse like a sailor, he was going to bloody do so. There just happened to be something rather sharp in his shoulder bade and that should be a pretty goddamn good excuse. “Clean my mouth with soap? Use it,” gesturing with his chin the protruding object, “As a toothpick? I shiver in fear.”

Lucifer was looking rather pensive, as if debating with himself before turning back to Gabriel, reaching over to undo his own belt. Gabriel liked to sillily believe that Lucifer was merely going to de-pants him, leave him bleeding profusely and call it a day. _Oh, in a perfect world._ “I’m sorry...I’m all out of witty rejoinders,” he calmly replied, the younger archangel furrowing his brows in question before his bare toes curled in the icy air. Gabriel wanted to openly complain about the lack of hospitality in this hotel, but something told him Lucifer wouldn’t appreciate it.

“I wouldn’t fret to much about this...it’s just that your luck is beginning to run out,” he breathed out sharply, mouth hovering over his as Gabriel shook his head. Nope. That sounded like a death sentence. That sounded like someone who was about to play judge, jury, and executioner on him.

“Oh, okay, because that _isn’t_ what mass murders say when they’re about to go on a killing spree - ” the archangel gave his rebuttal but only to find it cut short when lips sealed his mouth shut. The younger sibling felt his eyes go wide as he twitched at the response. Oh this was not a “how are you” kiss on the cheek, or chaste kiss on the forehead a father gives to his daughter before sending her off to school...oh, this was not kosher. It was high time to kick someone right in the goods, of course that would be useful if his so-said attacker wasn’t standing between them.

Alright. Quick. Plan...C?

Hastily rummaging through his skull for some sort of trick out, mentally checking through every file cabinet for some sort of file specific to this kind of situation. Because honestly, if Lucifer was interested in shutting him up with his mouth while he was currently missing his pants... Minor public embarrassment for the Messenger was not on the brain. About to squirm and thrash back, despite the fact he’d be opening the wound on his shoulder blade, he felt a tongue plunge into his mouth.

Honestly, Gabriel was expecting to find the taste of bloodied flesh, congealed blood, mouthwash...gasoline...something disgusting coating Lucifer’s tongue and rubbing itself all over his delectable taste buds. Instead the sensation of sticking one of those peppermint patties, that has been forgotten in the freezer, into his mouth overcame him.

Lucifer’s tongue was coaxing his own, and how could he resist something that tasted as if it was loaded with sugar? Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, cool-to-the-touch hands cupping his face, that intoxicating essence of his brother’s murmured words of encouragement in such a soothing manner... Gabriel knew he was being lulled into a sedated state for a certain reason, and what that reason may be the archangel rather not divulge too deeply into. Instead he could only marvel that despite the fact that his brother was stripped of the glorified rights to be an angel, his Grace was brighter than before. How was it even possible for something so tarnished, abused, kicked, and sullied continue to be a sun within a sun? While there were differences, it still felt like the Lucifer he knew from before...

Lips parted from his own for air, hooded eyes glinting with mischievous amusement when they saw a certain angel’s mouth try to follow after his own. Gabriel should have known it was a test, but honestly not much thinking could occur when you have your brother shoving his tongue back down your throat and you doing the same. Lucifer was slowly making the kiss aggressive, feeling teeth catch his bottom lip as something prodded at overly sensitive flesh. Gabriel almost forgot that his pants and so forth were gone until now. Brows furrowed and he honestly _did_ want to shove aside Lucifer’s prying tongue and point out an infiltration of personal boundaries, but he was too busy trying to establish some sort of dominance right now through heated tongues and lips.

It was when he felt two fingers -- bastard doesn’t even have the decency to start off with one -- slip inside did he sink his teeth into the older angel’s tongue.

“ _Ow!_ ” came the protest, head jerking back as eyes glared warningly at him, but Gabriel was far more impressed with the fact he was even given the luxury of warnings right now.

“You want to get frisky, you got to take me out to dinner first -- ”

Gabriel was beginning to become deeply insulted by the fact he was consistently being cutoff by the devil. Where was the honor? The respect? God, he needed to treat this a bit more seriously...

Those two fingers curled inside of him with practiced ease, making his body choke on a groan at all the right nerves being stimulated. Muscles constricted and tightened around those fingers rather immediately, but Lucifer continued on, listening to rather low-key groans leaving the archangel. He would have to do better than that. Gabriel bent his left knee, heel digging into the edge of the table, a deep purr filling the base of his chest as those fingers continued to coax more sounds out of him. As much as Gabriel truly believed Lucifer’s thinking was screwy and his actions absolutely wrong, he had to hand it to the devil... He knew exactly what he was doing right now.

When those fingers left, a huff in displeasure left the younger archangel, Lucifer giving a gentle chuckle as he finally undid his jeans. Cold hands adjusted his legs until there hooked over his shoulders, hands drifting to his hips for support. It was somewhere during the process did it dawn on Gabriel that this probably wasn’t going to end up pre --

Gabriel thought the pain in his shoulder blade was bad, but feeling surprisingly hot flesh pierce through him made him grit his teeth. Lucifer was going to take him dry, and he could only find himself absolutely pissed that damn blade had him pinned. From his position, he was incapable of reaching up and strangling the currently smug bastard. Sensitive skin was being rubbed raw, deadly friction being created that it made him arch his hips desperately in an attempt to get away.

“Don’t act too surprised,” Lucifer’s voice drifted into his ears, utterly self-possessed as he began to pick up a steady pace. It didn’t help that as his body became more jostled, the blade began to also widen his wound, essence spazzing at the consistent pace of pain. The sickening sensation of blood running down his body and pooling somewhere around his armpit made him scrunch his nose up in dissatisfaction.

It was only through five minuets of feeling as if his entire being was going to be ripped into shreds did the friction slowly begin to lessen. It was becoming bearable, and as he shifted his hips to adjust himself did he feel something spectacular be scrapped against. Moaning at his finding, he found himself more persistent in wiggling his hips about for more, the devil cursing under his breath at this. Glancing at his brother, a rather possessive look found him, something he was not at all expecting. It was a look a child would wear when told he had to share his prized possession and he ultimately refused to do so.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he spoke, voice rippled with savage lust it was almost enough for the young archangel to come right than and there. Gabriel tried desperately to think of something snarky to say in response, his very being demanding it, but he couldn’t. He was left rather speechless at how possessive his brother was becoming over him as his pace would become more deliberate...more forced. His brother’s essence was consuming him. Devouring him, and the younger blonde could feel himself suffocate over how much sickening love was filling him. Something was so twisted about Lucifer’s love, and watching him ram his vessel’s bony pelvis against his body to the point where his entire bone structure reverberated made him oddly attracted to it.

Lucifer desperately wanted him to stay...to remain, and he would be more than happy to be reunited with his brother... But that disgusting...ugly love of his... It was nothing in comparison to the love humans felt for another, nothing as pure or understood to the point where there was no need for words. Lucifer’s sort of love could be easily described and was synonymous to fanaticism. Gabriel was certain he now understood what Father was trying to get at all along, and it disheartened him to see Lucifer so passionately keeping himself blind.

The spot was accurately hit and Gabriel felt his epiphany close, physical lust gripping him rather severely to the point it knock all oxygen out of his lungs. A groan left his lips as he spread himself wider, anxious to have it rammed into him once more. He could care less on the fact that his left shoulder lost all feeling and to heal his vessel’s body would take a good hour or so to reconnect the tissue, muscles, and all the tiny nerves. All he could do was encourage his brother to pick it up, to stop being a lazy asshole and move it.

“You want to know why...why things got so out of hand back than?” the taller blond panted out, and honestly Gabriel did not want to know. Right now he wanted Lucifer to concentrate at the task at hand and not give him a monologue about how terrible his life was or is.

“H-Humor me.”

“At first...at first I was just jealous...I bickered with Michael because it was just that: bickering,” he began slowly, thrusts now more deliberate but slower paced, making the young archangel mewl in such a way that made it hard for anyone to think straight. “Than you left, Gabriel. You left Heaven...and I had no one. That’s when I became serious.”

“If this is your way of saying you’re tired -- ” Gabriel replied back, instantly met with a savage slam of pelvis against flesh, table giving a shuddered groan. The Messenger was not going to play Dr. Phil and Oprah with his brother right now. Right now he wanted Lucifer to finish what he started with or so help him God he’ll shove this damn blade into his brother’s throat. The fallen angel gave a sharp intake of air, a sign that he was absolutely close, the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh, laborious panting and breathless moans filling the air.

It was only when a calloused hand wrapped itself around his neglected and forgotten length was the trickster an absolute mess of sounds. The room echoed back his wanton moans and demands, leaving his voice raw by the time he came, feeling his legs slip off of his brother’s shoulders.

“Not everybody makes as much noise as you do.” Lucifer was the first to break the silence, words sly, looking absolutely like a fox taunting his prey out of pure boredom.

Gabriel shot a dirty look to the smirking blonde who was tucking himself back in, yanking his jeans back on. “Well you’re talking to the messenger angel. Not anyone can do what I do,” he snorted back, slowly becoming aware of the fact his left side of his body was coated heavily in blood and sweat. Once the adrenaline simmered down he would feel it for certain.

“So I’m going to assume you won the auditions for the part hands-down...?”

“Shut up. Glad you’re so funny,” Gabriel huffed, reaching out with his good hand to yank the blade out, Lucifer making no motion to attack. Instead he merely gave a disheartening expression, an imploring look soon gripping his face. Gabriel instantly shook his head, knowing what was going to be asked, “No. I won’t.”

Lucifer was working his jaw, eyes closed before brows furrowed in genuine dismay, “Brother, don’t make me do this.”

“No one makes us do anything.”

He never did get to live past midnight.


End file.
